


waxing poetic

by ahala



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare, Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahala/pseuds/ahala
Summary: there is a strange comfort in the way brutus touches antony.
Relationships: Mark Antony/Marcus Junius Brutus the Younger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	waxing poetic

How many times have you touched   
me like that, so intimate   
and, perhaps, cherishing?  
How many nights have we fit together  
like the two nestled sides of the black   
and white crescent moon? Then why  
are your hands still so unsure,  
your face branded with the heat  
of your blush? Is something wrong  
with me that I like it so much,  
your cautious manner? 

It has been a long time since  
I was shattered and ruined  
and in desperate need of such care.  
Maybe I should be offended  
that you still presume to treat  
me like a little, glazed vase   
that had been allowed to fall   
one too many times. But  
I am not upset.   
I have not grown tired of the tremor  
in your timid touches because  
no one else fears that I might break  
and no one else handles me   
as if they care to keep me whole.   
You hold me together like shadows  
hold pieces of the waxing moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this brief tangent of antony poetry. i hope to get back to the regularly scheduled programming soon ish


End file.
